La chica del bosque
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Antes de iniciar su siguiente viaje Satoshi se encuentra con una misteriosa chica a quien tiempo a tras había olvidado. Recordarla u olvidarla ¿Cual fue la verdadera tragedia?
1. Chapter 1

La chica del bosque

 **Bueno chicos esta es la primera vez que escribo un SatoshixSerena, desde chica me encantaba pokemon pero deje de verlo hace mucho cuando apareció Dawn me parece por diversas razones y lo cierto era que no estaba en mis planes ver pokemon XY pero me lo recomendaron, estaba en Netflix y me dije… pues vamos a darle una oportunidad, lo vi y me encanto especialmente por Serena, bueno hasta a mi hermanita a quien ni le gusta ver series de anime XD y cuando le dije que sacarían a Serena del anime y pondrían a otra compañera me hizo tal berrinche que… bueno, esa es una anécdota para otra ocasión, les dejare este one-shot de esta bella pareja, disfruten y comenten si les gustaría que hiciera mas one-shots porque tal vez me anime con esta pareja, no es que me haya aburrido de escribir KaitoxMiku, RinxLen o HinataxNaruto pero yo de verdad quería escribir un SatoshixSerena y si les gusta pues escribiré mas XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los viajes por las distintas regiones lo habían dejado un tanto exhausto, después de mucho tiempo Satoshi por fin regresaba a su hogar en pueblo paleta. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que emprendió su viaje para volverse maestro pokemon, había conocido varias regiones, hecho varios amigos y vivido experiencias inolvidables a lo largo del camino hacia su meta y a pesar de todo aquello aun se consideraba un inexperto. Sufrió muchas derrotas y obtuvo algunas victorias, hubo ligas ganadas y ligas perdidas pero aun con todo eso sentía que su sueño aun estaba lejos de realizarse.

Ganar una liga no significaba cumplir su meta, aquello a lo que aspiraba era más que solo un par de victorias y por eso ser derrotado nunca fue un impedimento para seguir adelante pues tenía un objetivo fijo que sabía que tardaría años en alcanzar. No bastaba solo con ser un buen entrenador, ni con ser alguien reconocido por la gente a su alrededor. Para él el verdadero significado de ser un maestro pokemon era el conocer a todos los pokemon existentes, visitar y conocer tantas regiones como fueran necesarias para poder sentirse cada vez más cerca de su sueño y ser así el mejor entrenador que pudiera existir.

Actualmente Satoshi había decidido pasar unos días en casa antes de emprender su próximo viaje a la siguiente región, se podía decir que se sentía un poco nostálgico aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, era tan solo algún motivo inexplicable.

-Así que… ¿Qué región iras a visitar esta vez hijo?-su madre le preguntó volviéndolo en sí.

Su fiel amigo Pikachu miraba hacia el bosque sumamente distraído y él queriendo ver lo que tanto captaba la atención del pokemon también había mirado por la ventana ignorando su entorno.

-Ah, bueno… Misty comentó algo sobre una región llamada Alola, ella y Brock pensaron que sería buena idea ir todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eso suena bien ¿No lo crees?-la mujer suspiró con delicadeza-Casi parece que fue ayer el día en que saliste de casa hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para recibir tu primer pokemon.

-Madre, eso fue cuando tenía 12 años-sonrió con nostalgia tomando la taza de té que la señora Delia le había servido previamente.

Pensar que había estado viajando por cuatro años, ciertamente el tiempo pasaba volando, aun podía recordar los días que pasaba… en el bosque…

Satoshi abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido de esos recuerdos meramente borrosos… incluso cuando sabia que de niño la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el bosque actualmente no podía recordar mucho de aquellos alegres días de infancia.

Supuso que era algo normal olvidar ese tipo de cosas así que de inmediato le resto importancia. Pikachu seguía mirando con curiosidad hacia el bosque por lo que el pelinegro decidió que tal vez lo mejor era salir con él a dar un paseo, ahora que lo pensaba, partió de viaje el mismo día que su amigo le fue entregado así que era algo obvio pensar que quizás el tuviera curiosidad del entorno, aunque era raro que mostrara esa curiosidad a esas alturas.

Lo cierto era que no era la primera vez que regresaban a pueblo paleta pero si era la primera vez que pikachu mostraba interés en querer ir al bosque.

-Parece que realmente quiere salir ¿Por qué no lo llevas un rato al bosque?-sonrió su madre gentilmente-Solías jugar mucho en ese lugar… Ahora que recuerdo costaba hacer que salieras del bosque, te la pasabas jugando ahí todo el día con…

Delia hizo una pausa reflexionando, Satoshi no paso el comentario por alto.

-Con… ¿Con quién?-preguntó extrañado pues no recordaba el hecho de toparse con mas que pokemons en el bosque pero algo le decía que no era solo ese su motivo de ir al bosque a diario.

-Con…-ella titubeó y sonrió nerviosa-Con los pokemon por supuesto ¿Con quién si no? Aunque pensándolo bien, tu y Pikachu acaban de llegar, sería mejor que descansaras ¿No lo crees?

Satoshi miró a su madre y luego a su fiel compañero, lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir al bosque pero había algo que le inquietaba. Aunque su madre no lo notara con él tiempo el pelinegro había comenzado a volverse alguien perspicaz y podía detectar que su madre le ocultaba algo acerca del bosque que posiblemente recordara si daba un paseo por ahí.

-Volveré en un rato madre, yo también necesito un poco de aire fresco.

La mujer de largos cabellos trato de sonreír débilmente.

-Está bien, vuelve pronto.

El bosque de pueblo paleta, aunque se veía pequeño en comparación a los bosques de varias regiones este sin duda era más grande de lo que se podía llegar a creer y por algún motivo le transmitía un aire nostálgico que era difícil de describir.

-¡Pika!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Pikachu?

-¡Pika, pika!-el roedor señalo emocionado hacia arriba de un árbol donde curiosamente había una pikachu hembra que parecía tratar de alcanzar una baya.

-¡Nia cuidado!

La voz de una chica resonó en el bosque pero Satoshi no se dio tiempo para mirar de quien provenía pues instintivamente corrió a atrapar a la pikachu que caía luego de que la rama se quebrar y logró atraparla exitosamente lanzándose por los suelos para evitar que ella impactara.

-Oh, por dios Nia-una joven de largos cabellos color miel salió de entre unos arbustos y se acerco rápidamente-Por un momento creí que…

Un poco adolorido pero satisfecho con su hazaña pelinegro levanto la vista encontrándose con la bella imagen de una chica que vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco. Los azules ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa haciéndole dar un paso atrás temblorosa.

-Satoshi…-susurró inaudiblemente sintiendo su corazón agitarse dolorosamente pues frente a él estaba la última persona por quien deseaba ser vista.

-Oh, tú debes ser su entrenadora ¿No es verdad?-antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer un movimiento el pokemon salto de sus brazos acercándose a su fiel amigo amarillo y ambos pikachu comenzaron a comunicarse-Vaya, tal vez esta era la razón por la que pikachu quería venir al bosque-dijo poniéndose de pie para acto seguido sacudirse la tierra de los pantalones.

-Ella es mi compañera… su nombre es Nia, veras, no suele haber muchos pikachu por aquí en estas temporadas así que supongo que está feliz de ver a otro-sonrió nerviosamente.

-Pikachu tampoco ha visto otros pokemon de su tipo recientemente así que supongo que también está feliz, ah por cierto, mi nombre es Satoshi-se presentó alegremente.

-Lo sé…-murmuró por lo bajo para después sacudir su cabeza-Quiero decir, Serena, mi nombre es Serena, es un gusto conocerte-sonrió débilmente.

-Serena…-repitió sintiendo ese nombre extrañamente familiar-Bueno, parece que nuestros pikachu se hicieron amigos-dijo mirando a los susodichos que parecían jugar muy divertidos.

-Gracias por salvar a Nia… casi me da un infarto al verla caer de esa altura, por suerte apareciste para salvarla ¿No te heriste?-preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien y lo importante es que Nia también lo está ¿La quieres mucho no es verdad?

-Sí, ella es la única que ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo-sonrió cálidamente-Aun cuando pudo irse con su grupo de Pikachus decidió hacerme compañía y le he tomado mucho afecto.

-En ese caso deben ser tan inseparables como Pikachu y yo.

-Sí, creo que tal vez lo somos… bueno Satoshi, fue un gusto conocerte. Nia-llamó a su pokemon-Es hora de irnos.

La pikachu que estaba muy entretenida bajo las orejas al escuchar el llamado de la joven y se despidió de su nuevo amigo para comenzar a caminar a lado de su compañera quien ya había comenzado a internarse en el bosque.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van tan pronto?

El pelinegro fue invadido por un sentimiento indescifrable, por algún motivo verla irse le causaba una sensación de vacío y miedo.

-¡Espera Serena!-gritó no siendo consciente de sí mismo hasta que ella se giró sorprendida de escucharlo llamarla como si supiera que jamás se volverían a ver-Quiero decir… veras… Pikachu y yo estaremos aquí por dos semanas y a creo que a él le gustaría divertirse con Nia mientras estamos aquí… ¿Podrías venir aquí mañana a la misma hora?

La susodicha trago saliva mirando a su compañera quien parecía rogarle con la mirada un reencuentro con su nuevo amigo. Suspiró pesadamente, pese a lo mucho que quería evitar estar cerca de ese chico no a diario Nia tenía la oportunidad de jugar con otro pikachu, especialmente luego de haberla elegido a ella por sobre sus otros compañeros.

Pero estar cerca de Satoshi era peligroso para ella… sin embargo una parte de la ojiazul quería convivir con él tan solo una vez más, no debía haber problema, no mientras él no la recordara. Además, serian solo dos semanas de convivencia y después lo más probable era que no lo volviera a ver así que todo estaría bien, o eso era lo que se decía a sí misma para auto-convencerse de que la decisión que había tomado por Nia no era un error pero aun así no estaba del todo convencida.

Serena sabia que después de esa fugaz convivencia entre ambos acabaría dolida pero si esta era su última oportunidad de estar con él nuevamente quería tomarla aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Mañana… si, Nia y yo estaremos aquí, supongo que será una cita de juegos-fingió una sonrisa.

-¡Excelente! ¡Nos veremos mañana Serena!-comentó con alegría mientras ella le daba un lento asentimiento con la cabeza y reanudaba su camino.

Por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz de que podría volverla, algo en su interior lo hacía sentirse aliviado pero al mismo tiempo una cosa le inquietaba.

Esa chica… parecía que había querido huir del lugar en cuanto lo vio, fingió no haberse dado cuenta del nerviosismo que ella tenía. Y aunque no la había escuchado nombrarlo él pudo notar perfectamente la actitud de temor de Serena al momento de verlo. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prácticamente había huido de él en esos momentos?

A pesar de que algo le decía que no era cierto, Satoshi decidió pensar que la actitud de la joven de cabellos miel fue debido a que era tímida con la gente. Pero había algo más que él no vio o que tal vez solo decidió ignorar puesto que estaba seguro de que se volverían a ver el día siguiente.

.

.

.

Y no se equivoco… los días siguientes se hizo una costumbre ir al bosque a la misma hora para encontrarse con ella. Serena se mostraba tranquila, amable y curiosa, el temor que había detectado en su primer encuentro fue dejado atrás y olvidado.

Todos los días sin falta se veían a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, solían platicar de diversas cosas mientras pikachu y Nia jugaban por los alrededores. Ella le preguntaba sobre sus aventuras y Satoshi no dudaba en contarle todas y cada una de las que tuvo fuera de Kanto. Pero pudo notar 2 cosas que le inquietaban un poco… la primera era nunca la había visto fuera del bosque, pese a que la había invitado a su casa y ofrecido a acompañarla a la suya ella se negaba fervientemente poniendo todo tipo de excusas. Y la segunda era que cada vez que le preguntaba a Serena sobre ella, la joven hábilmente desviaba el tema y simplemente se dedicaba a preguntarle y escuchar sobre lo que él había hecho desde el día en que emprendió su viaje.

-Perdón, siempre acaparo tu tiempo con mis historias-comentó mirando hacia el cielo.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre un tronco en medio de un claro de bosque muy cercano a su usual lugar de encuentro.

-No, no hay problema, me alegra mucho que hayas viajado por tantas regiones y tenido tantas aventuras, aunque para ser sincera siento un poco de envidia, me gustaría también conocer los lugares que me has descrito y tener tantas aventuras como tú.

-Tú, puedes hacerlo… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Misty y Brock hacia Alola?-soltó de golpe aquella pregunta que había querido hacerle días atrás.

No hacía falta ser muy perceptivo para notar lo mucho que Serena quería conocer otras regiones, podía notar perfectamente la atención con la que escuchaba sus historias y pensó que sería buena idea invitarla a viajar con él a la próxima región. No podía describirlo pero un sentimiento cálido lo invadía cuando estaba con ella.

En pocos días de conocerse él había llegado a apreciar a la ojiazul de una forma inimaginable…

-Por mucho que me gustaría… me temo que mi aventura ha terminado, pero gracias por invitarme Satoshi-sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Tu aventura?-preguntó extrañado.

-Es algo que no vale la pena contar, no es tan divertida e interesante como tus aventuras.

-Aun así me gustaría escucharla-intentó animarla a que le contara.

-¡Satoshi!-la voz que reconoció como la de Brock capto su atención de inmediato y al girar su cabeza notó que él llegaba acompañado de su vieja amiga pelinaranja.

-¡Brock, Misty!-exclamó alegre de verlos acercándose a ellos-¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que llegarían hasta dentro de 2 días.

-Bueno queríamos darte una sorpresa pero no te encontramos en casa y la señora Delia nos dijo que a estas horas todavía estabas en el bosque, te esperamos por un rato pero como tardabas tanto pensamos que lo mejor era venir a buscarte-le explicó su vieja amiga.

-Ah, bueno, lo siento, es que me distraje platicando con… Serena-al voltear notó que no había ni rastros de la pelimiel ni de su pikachu-Se fue sin avisar…

-¿Estabas con alguien?-preguntó Brock extrañado-Tú madre nos dijo que solo habías salido a pasear con Pikachu pero supongo que no le dijiste que venias a ver a tu novia-se burló su amigo haciendo que Satoshi se sonroja.

-¡No es mi novia!-exclamó avergonzado-¡La conozco hace poco solo somos amigos!

-Hay Brock ¿Cómo puedes pensar que este idiota podría tener novia?-comentó Misty divertida haciendo al susodicho irritarse un poco-Es decir ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio perdería el tiempo con él?

-Una que es mucho más bonita que tú.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gruño irritada.

-Aunque extrañaba un poco las discusiones entre ustedes no creo que este sea un lugar para discutir, va a comenzar a oscurecer pronto así que deberíamos volver.

Solo entonces Satoshi fue consciente de lo tarde que se le había hecho platicando con Serena. Seguro a ella se le había hecho tarde para volver a casa ya que por lo general las platicas entre ambos solían terminar antes. Sin embargo estaba algo preocupado por ella, no sabía que tan lejos vivía y esperaba que no tardara mucho en llegar a su casa porque el bosque de noche podía ser peligroso.

-Escuche que esta noche habrá un fenómeno meteorológico llamado Luna Azul-comentó Brock despreocupadamente.

-Eso me recuerda a una leyenda sobre este bosque-dijo la pelinaranja captando la atención de sus 2 compañeros.

-¿Una leyenda?-preguntó Satoshi intrigado, no recordaba haber escuchado una leyenda sobre ese bosque pese a todo su tiempo de vivir ahí.

-Sí, dicen que en algún lugar de este bosque hay oculta una cueva que solamente se revela en condiciones especiales, una de ellas tenía algo que ver con la luna azul, pero se supone que en lo más profundo de esa cueva hay un collar de un diamante morado que tiene el poder de conceder cualquier deseo ¿No sería fantástico poder encontrarlo? Aunque se dice que hay un precio por el deseo.

El pelinegro sintió una corriente recorrerle la espina dorsal, algo en esa historia se le hacía familiar y no le daba buena espina. Como de golpe recuerdos difusos golpearon su mente.

"Hay un precio que pagar."

Todo se había vuelto negro.

.

.

.

-¡Serena!-se despertó de golpe sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Hijo ¿Qué sucede?-su madre entro a la habitación preocupada seguida de sus amigos.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde está Serena?!-exclamó preocupado.

-La recordaste…-dijo la mujer atónita.

-¡Fue un sueño! ¡Tuvo que serlo! Ella no…

Sin ponerse a pensar más salto de la cama seguido por pikachu en dirección hacia el bosque.

-¡Satoshi!-gritó Misty preocupada.

-¡Vayamos tras él!-exclamó Brock comenzando a seguir a su amigo.

La cabeza le dolía pero se negaba a aceptar ese pasado que había olvidado y era por ello que tenía que encontrarla, para comprobar que eso no era cierto, que nada de lo que recién había llegado a él como un sueño era real.

-¡SERENA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin parar de correr y desesperado por encontrarla.

Corrió hasta que no pudo escuchar la voz de sus amigos llamándolo, corrió sin importarle caer de una pendiente y aun sintiendo su cuerpo algo magullado continuo corriendo con la esperanza de que la encontraría pues creía saber exactamente donde se encontraba Serena en esos momentos así que no paró hasta llegar a un claro de luna donde al parecer ella ya lo esperaba, la mirada triste que le dirigió fue dolorosa confirmando así todas sus sospechas.

-Serena tú…

-Si estás aquí significa que recuerdas que este es el lugar en donde nos conocimos… No debí volver a verte después de que salvaras a Nia-la pikachu con las orejas caídas miraba al pikachu a lado de Satoshi-Pero yo de verdad quería saber que había sido de ti. Sin embargo terminaste por recordar cosas tristes-su voz quebrada no lograba disimular sus ganas de llorar-Lo lamento.

-Te busque… ¿A dónde fuiste después de lo que sucedió en ese lugar? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! Recuerdo la cueva y que cuando tu obtuviste el collar perdí la conciencia pero… cuando desperté tu ya no estabas por ningún lado… simplemente desapareciste… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima se dio cuenta de la realidad tras unir las piezas de los hechos que rondaban por su cabeza con la pieza clave de la cual en su momento no había sido consiente-Yo fui… y el precio a pagar…

Ella lo siguió mirando con tristeza pero no respondió a sus preguntas ni emitió palabra alguna, una fresca ráfaga se llevo un par de hojas de los arboles que a la luz azul de la luna revolotearon entre ellos, el viento movía suavemente la melena amielada de la chica frente a él.

-Serena… ¡Por favor contéstame!-la desesperación de saber la verdad lo estaba matando aun cuando sabia que ella no le confirmaría la trágica verdad que rondaba su mente.

El silencio no reino por más de 5 segundos en el ambiente.

-Satoshi…-la voz de Misty llegó a sus oídos y se giro para ver los rostros preocupados de sus 2 amigos-¿Con quién estás hablando?

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y volteo a ver a Serena nuevamente rogando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero esta vez pudo apreciar delicadas y cristalinas lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Nunca te ibas a rendir verdad?

-Te iba a seguir buscando-contestó con sinceridad.

La historia no contada de aquella aventura que terminó en tragedia había comenzado hacia 10 años en aquel lugar…

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **Bueno me parece que esto terminara siendo un two-shot que la verdad no me lo esperaba pero bueno, la cosa se alargo un poco más de lo que esperaba, en el próximo capítulo el pasado de Serena y Satoshi, lo que realmente sucedió en aquella cueva ¿Tienen sus teorías? XD Comenten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me lleva la que me trajo... siempre que digo que sera un one-shot la historia termina alargandose mas de lo que esperaba... asi que al parecer no One-shot ni Two-shot, esta madre se convirtio en un Three-shot y me dolio escribirlo... creo que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con el final y el deseo de Serena me rompio el kokoro, en fin que lo disfruten!**

capitulo 2

Mientras los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban el follaje del verde bosque, una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sintió su estómago gruñir ruidosamente. Lo cierto era que desde la mañana no había podido probar un solo bocado, en casa no había nada de comer, su madre a penas y hacia amago de moverse, pues esta no salía de la depresión que la embargaba. Aun así, Serena sabía que no podía esperar a que ella le cocinara como lo hacía de ataño, ese tipo de cosas habían quedado en el pasado y a pesar de que sabía que su madre no volvería a ser la misma, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento recordaría que tenía una hija de quien cuidar. Pero mientras eso pasaba la pequeña pelimiel se veía en la necesidad de buscar comida por su propia cuenta y la opción que más sensata le parecía era buscarla en el bosque mientras a su vez trataba de encontrar a la depresión que sufría su progenitora.

De la nada un Poliwag salto de entre un par de arbustos asustándola y haciéndola caer de sentón.

-¡Espera, no huyas!-un niño salió de entre los arbustos persiguiendo al pokemon pero se detuvo al de inmediato notar la presencia de Serena.

-Me dolió…-murmuró por lo bajo la pequeña niña.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -el pelinegro se inclinó para extender la mano y ayudar a la ojiceleste a levantarse, cuando ella alzó la vista se sintió atrapada por los orbes cafés del niño frente a ella e inconscientemente se sonrojo.

Casi como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo tomó la mano que le fue extendida y se puso de pie de tirón estampándose contra el curioso niño de su edad. Antes de poder hacer otro movimiento se alejó rápidamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ah… eh, gracias por la ayuda… emh…

-Satoshi-sonrió el- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Serena

Ese pequeño y sencillo encuentro marcó el inicio de una gran amistad entre ellos. Una amistad que duro 4 años antes de ser olvidada.

Serena solía ser una chica muy tímida, si a eso le agregamos que vivía un poco lejos del pueblo y que además su situación en casa no era del todo buena tenemos como resultado su actitud solitaria y retraída pero también amable y carismática, aunque esto era solamente con Satoshi, ella era alguien que prefería sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien antes de preocupar a otra persona. Satoshi era su único amigo y no quería que él la mirara de la misma forma extraña que la veían otros niños, por eso se había alegrado mucho de haberlo conocido pues él no pensaba en ella como una "pobrecita niña sin padre".

El pelinegro le tomó un gran cariño y sentía un poco de curiosidad, estar al lado de esa niña generaba en él un sentimiento de calidez, le gustaba verla sonreír… y sin darse cuenta fue siguiendo esa sonrisa y amabilidad de Serena hasta lograr diferenciar cuando aquella radiante expresión que tanto le gustaba no era sincera.

La señora Delia había notado lo emocionado que Satoshi se ponía cuando le daba permiso de ir a jugar al bosque con su amiga sin embargo estaba un poco preocupada por esa niña. Las cosas de adultos suelen ser difíciles de entender para los niños y se preguntaba si la pequeña Serena realmente podía comprender su situación.

El padre de la pelimiel había muerto en un accidente en una mina. Sin duda la pérdida del progenitor lastimo a la niña, sin embargo, la madre de esta también había resultado seriamente afectada por la muerte de su esposo entrando en una depresión tal, que había descuidado por completo a su hija. Los rumores haber visto a la pequeña en busca de trabajo tratando de ganar algunas monedas para comida iban de boca en boca en el pequeño pueblo. Era triste que la pequeña de tan solo seis años se viera en necesidad de levantarse temprano todas las mañanas para repartir periódicos, pero era formidable e impresionante que actuara mucho más madura a la edad que tenía. Serena solía ser callada y reservada con otras personas o niños ya que algunos de los infantes se burlaban de que tuviera que repartir periódicos.

La madre de Satoshi por lo general lo enviaba a jugar con la pequeña con una mochila llena de comida, frutas y algunos dulces. Su hijo solía contarle lo mucho que se divertía con Serena paseando por el bosque y la describía como alguien muy alegre y animada de "una hermosa y radiante sonrisa", muy contrario a la actitud que se decía tenía la pequeña, motivo por el cual nunca dejo de consentir que ellos se encontraran. Sentía que ambos eran una buena influencia el uno para el otro pues su hijo no se había visto tan feliz desde que su padre había partido de viaje tiempo atrás, él incluso había dejado de preguntar por su progenitor cosa que le aliviaba a la señora Delia pues no sabía cómo contestarle.

A pesar de lo mucho que su hijo hablaba de Serena, en el año que llevaban de conocerse ambos Delia no había visto a la niña ni una sola vez. En más de una ocasión ella le había dicho que invitara a su amiga a la casa, pero las primeras veces la pelimiel había rechazado la invitación de Satoshi por lo que el niño eventualmente había dejado de hacerlo y cuando su madre le preguntaba si la había invitado él simplemente bajaba la cabeza sin contestar y daban el tema por cerrado, hasta que un día, su madre, curiosa, había decidió preguntarle porque motivo ella rechazaba las invitaciones.

-Serena dice que no quiere ver que la mires de la misma manera que lo hacen los demás.

-¿Cómo los demás?-preguntó extrañada-¿De qué manera la miran?

-Con lastima-contestó el niño-Dice que los adultos son mentirosos, que todos la miran con lastima y que no le gusta porque le hablan con preocupación pero que siempre dicen cosas feas cuando ella no está escuchando… ellos creen que Serena no sabe lo que dicen a sus espaldas sobre ella y sobre su madre… no entiendo mucho de eso ya que no habla conmigo de su mamá… Serena se pone triste cuando la menciona así que ya no le pregunto… pero, yo sé que reparte periódicos por las mañanas y que algunos niños se burlan de eso… pero yo creo que es genial que ella gane dinero… me gustaría poder ayudarla pero siempre me dice que no me preocupe por ella.

-Suena a que Serena es una niña más madura de lo que creí… Tal vez no lo entiendes, pero la mejor manera que tienes de ayudarla es haciéndole compañía como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ella no confía en nadie, no le gustan los adultos y no interactúa con los niños. Por lo que me has contado de ella actualmente eres la única persona con quien habla y está a gusto, eso es porque no te has burlado de su situación y tal vez debido a que no sabes mucho de lo mismo. Serena no está en una buena situación y encontró en ti un amigo sincero, no quiere sientas lastima por ella y por eso prefiere mantenerte alejado y sin preocupaciones con respecto a lo que a ella le rodea… llegara el momento en el que Serena te explique lo que la agobia y aqueja, pero hasta entonces trata de permanecer a su lado animándola.

-Lo hare… y tal vez algún día Serena acepte venir a comer con nosotros-sonrió animándose.

-Esperare ansiosa el día en que pueda conocer a tu amiga, a decir verdad, solo la he visto un par de veces en el pueblo, es una niña muy bonita, pero parece muy seria.

-Ella no siempre es así de seria, me gustaría que tú también pudieras ver su sonrisa.

Aun cuando con él Serena siempre estaba alegre y sonreía a Satoshi le resultaba complicado poder hacer a su mejor amiga sonreír de la manera que lo había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron, cada vez que podía se esforzaba por arrancarle esa sonrisa especial y sincera que era completamente diferente a todas las que ella le daba diario. Ellos no solían verse todos los días en el bosque puesto que la pelimiel se hacía cargo de ciertas cosas en su casa. Para ella estar con él pelinegro era refrescante pues finalmente hacia lo que debería estar haciendo una niña de su edad, jugar. Los momentos que compartía con Satoshi eran lo único que alegraba su día y a menudo le hacían olvidar sus problemas, pero a pesar de eso, tenía en claro lo que quería y más que jugar con Satoshi se la pasaban recorriendo el bosque.

Cuando Serena no quería jugar le decía que tenía algo que buscar en el bosque, las primeras 2 veces que ella lo hizo él llego a casa decepcionado de no poder jugar con ella. La tercera vez finalmente le pregunto qué era lo que estaba buscando y si le podía ayudar, ella le contesto que era un secreto y que no creía que pudiera ayudarle, cosa que decepciono a Satoshi aún más, pero decidió que no se iría a casa así nada mas así que en silencio decidió seguirla.

-"No me importa que no me digas que estás buscando, no parece que vayas a encontrarlo muy pronto así que te hare compañía todo el tiempo que pueda".

Eso era lo que le había dicho y había mantenido su palabra, aun cuando ella no le decía nada ambos caminaban por el bosque, solo una vez le había preguntado que buscaban y Serena termino contestando que se trataba de una misión secreta que algún día le diría. Después de eso solo continúo recorriendo el bosque con ella mientras buscaba sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debían encontrar.

A pesar de todo, las expediciones eran divertidas a su lado, veían pokemon que no habían visto antes y hablaban de muchas cosas sin sentido. Satoshi sentía que había logrado romper un poco de la barrera invisible con la que Serena se protegía pues ella había comenzado a contarle de las cosas que hacía con su padre y con su madre cuando era aún más chica y escucharla le alegraba porque de alguna manera la sentía menos distante. La confianza entre ellos había aumentado considerablemente luego de 2 largos años de amistad.

-Entonces me supongo que habrás tenido un día divertido-dijo su madre mientras arropaba al pelinegro.

-¡Sí! ¡Serena por fin me dijo cuál era la misión secreta que tenía!-exclamó contento.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál era esta?

-Eh… bueno me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie… pero… tiene que ver con una leyenda…-comentó algo inquieto.

-¿Una leyenda?

-¡ah! ¡Ahora que recuerdo tú me la contaste! ¡Mamá! ¡Dime todo lo que sepas del diamante purpura que concede deseos! -pidió sonando un poco desesperado.

-Oh, hablas de la leyenda del collar del diamante-sonrió divertida, ella recordaba que cuando estaba chica también se había embarcado en la búsqueda de dicho collar capaz de conceder deseos, pero al final no lo había encontrado, sin embargo, las búsquedas con sus amigos habían sido divertidas.

-¡Sí! ¡De ese! Estoy seguro que si lo encuentro Serena dejara de sonreír falsamente… la verdad es que, aunque ella parece muy animada…-su voz entristeció-Sé que por dentro en realidad esta triste… muy pocas veces la he visto sonreír con sinceridad, cuando lo hace de verdad la sonrisa que me da es más radiante que todas las demás… si pudiera hacer que volviera a sonreír de esa manera…

-Satoshi… tú realmente… quieres a esa niña ¿Verdad?-le preguntó su madre.

-¡Sí! ¡Serena es mi mejor amiga!

Delia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y suspiró, su hijo era muy pequeño para comprender el tipo de sentimientos profundos que podría desarrollar por esa niña. Probablemente cada día se harían mucho más cercanos y quizás él pudiera ayudar a que Serena se volviera un poco más sociable pues hasta donde ella sabía, esa niña no hablaba con nadie más.

-Bueno Satoshi… respecto a ese diamante purpura que concede deseos…

.

.

.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!-a lo lejos la pequeña pudo detectar muy bien a su amigo que se acercaba muy emocionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cuándo este finalmente se había detenido frente a ella con la respiración agitada.

-¡Se cómo podemos encontrar la cueva donde está el diamante purpura!

-¿Qué?-Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa viendo como Satoshi sacaba de su mochila un mapa.

-La leyenda del diamante purpura es poco conocida incluso en esta región, mi madre me contó que la cueva en donde se encuentra el diamante es muy difícil de encontrar ya que solo aparece en condiciones especiales, pero no es imposible encontrarla, no si se resuelve el enigma de la luna azul.

El pelinegro extendió el mapa en el suelo y Serena se inclinó para verlo mejor.

-Mi mamá me dijo que cuando ella era joven otros niños también habían estado buscando la cueva donde está el diamante, y para hacerlo la única pista que tenían era un enigma que decía: "una docena de momentos se reflejan en un lago dorado, una falsa luna azul es el punto de inicio para una búsqueda indeterminada, a través de una brecha y al llegar a una puerta hay gravada una sola palabra".

-Un enigma que involucra a luna azul… se supone que ese verso debe guiarnos a la entrada ¿No? El lago dorado y una luna azul deben ser lo que necesitamos para encontrar la entrada-comentó Serena pensativa.

-El verso parece referirse al reflejo de la luna azul en un lago dorado, en este bosque hay 3 lagos, este es el que comúnmente llaman lago dorado-dijo señalando un punto en el mapa.

-Oh, es verdad, significa que ahí es donde debe aparecer el reflejo de la luna azul ¿No es verdad?

-También lo había pensado, pero ese lago no es muy profundo, si la luna azul falsa se refiere a que el reflejo es el punto de inicio me hace pensar que tenemos que nadar bajo el reflejo de la luna para encontrar la entrada a la cueva.

-El lago más profundo es este, pero este tiene más o menos la misma profundidad, habría que checar ambos-señalo Serena.

-La luna azul es solo una vez al año y dura tres días… hoy sería el segundo día, podríamos ver si hallamos la entrada a la cueva primero en este lago y luego en el otro, pero el problema es lo de los doce momentos…

-12 momentos…-se quedó Serena pensativa-12 se refiere a cantidad… ¿Es posible que momentos se refiera a tiempo?

-De ser así… el momento perfecto en que se revele la entrada seria a las 12 de la noche. Pero solo podríamos verificar un lago a la vez debido a lo lejos que quedan uno de otro... además de que el bosque de noche suele ser peligroso-comentó Satoshi un poco preocupado, era más que obvio que su madre no le daría permiso para internarse en el bosque a esas horas.

-A decir verdad… sé que esto suele ser peligroso, así que no es necesario que vengas conmigo Satoshi, puedo con esto sola de aquí en adelante, así que no te preocupes.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente, ella era así, no lo podía evitar. Sabía bien que Serena no quería preocuparlo ni meterlo en problemas involucrándolo en ese asunto, pero sentía que ya era momento de dejarle un par de cosas en claro.

-Serena ¿Somos amigos verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Precisamente porque soy tu amigo tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti, no es lastima ni nada parecido, a pesar todo para tu comodidad me he mantenido a cierta distancia de tus asuntos, sin embargo, dejarte sola vagando por el bosque es algo que no puedo permitir así que iré contigo quieras o no-dijo con seriedad-¡Como tu amigo, permíteme estar contigo y ayudarte todo lo que pueda!

Serena abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida de las palabras de Satoshi… habían pasado ya por mucho juntos y él siempre la apoyaba y seguía sin hacer muchas preguntas, eso era algo que agradecía infinitamente. Si él tenía tanta determinación para seguirla hasta el final ¿Cómo podría negárselo? Suspiró pesadamente y esbozo una sonrisa resignada.

-No tiene caso decirte que no vengas ¿Verdad? Lo harás de todas formas-el asintió afirmativamente-De acuerdo, nos veremos a las 11:30 en el lago del sureste ¿Entendido?

-¡Por supuesto!

.

.

.

La visita al primer lago no resulto como esperaban, el lago del sureste no era el indicado al parecer y Satoshi termino llegando un poco tarde a su encuentro pues le costó un poco salir de casa y se perdió camino al lago, por lo general no recorría el bosque solo y no prestaba mucha atención a su entorno ya que siempre caminaba por ahí con Serena, que conocía el bosque de pies a cabeza. La noche siguiente quedaron una hora antes de las 12 de la noche, solo en caso de que el pelinegro se retrasara de nuevo, pero esta vez llego al lago del norte con su mapa y él y Serena se sentaron a la orilla del lago mientras esperaron que diera la hora exacta.

-¡Serena mira!-señalo al lago-Con tantas luciérnagas aquí su reflejo en el agua se ve dorado!

-Oh, con que a esto se refería con "lago dorado", aún falta que den las 12, en ese momento la luna azul estará en su punto más alto y seguro reflejara la entrada a la cueva.

-Mientras tanto…-Satoshi saco dos barras de chocolate de su mochila y le dio una a Serena.

-Gracias…

-Hey, Serena… sabes, todo este tiempo me he divertido contigo recorriendo el bosque y conociendo tantos pokemon ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que quería hacer cuando fuera grande?

Ella rememoró brevemente el instante y sonrió débilmente, aunque ella le preguntó eso la verdad es que tampoco tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, solo le preguntó a Satoshi por curiosidad ya que había escuchado a otros niños hablar de lo que querían hacer cuando fueran grandes y parecían muy divertidos dialogando de ellos. El pelinegro en ese entonces no sabía lo que quería y ella menos, el único y más grande sueño de Serena en esos momentos era encontrar el collar del diamante y pedir su deseo, pero eso era algo que no le había podido decir a su amigo en ese entonces.

-¡De grande quiero ser un maestro pokemon!-exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa-quiero poder conocer tantos pokemon como sean posibles y entrenarlos ¡Quiero ser el mejor entrenador! Así que cuando tenga 12 iniciare mi viaje para convertirme en un maestro pokemon, aunque para eso aún faltan 4 años, pero estaré esperando ese día con ansias. Dime Serena ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer cuando seas grande?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no… aún no he descubierto lo que quiero hacer, pero…-antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra fue rápidamente interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-En ese caso ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo? Seguro que en el trascurso de nuestro viaje descubrirás lo que te gustaría hacer cuando seas grande-dijo emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

Serena lo miro por unos segundos, su corazón emitió un latido irregular… ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de calidez y felicidad que la embargaba siempre que estaba a su lado, aun si era muy pequeña para saber que estaba enamorada de Satoshi desde la primera vez que se vieron, podía darse cuenta que sin duda el sentimiento que tenía para el pelinegro, era algo sumamente especial. Viajar con él, sin lugar a dudas sería divertido y cuando su deseo fuera concedido la búsqueda de una nueva meta seria su objetivo.

-A mí en verdad me encantaría… viajar juntos-dijo levemente sonrojada.

\- ¡Esta decidido! ¡Cuando cumplamos 12 ambos recibiremos nuestro pokemon y saldremos de viaje en una aventura!

Y ella sonrió con delicadeza.

La luz de la luna ilumino, cual reflector de escenario un punto en medio del lago.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí debe ser! -señalo Satoshi el lugar exacto donde el reflejo de la luna se distorsionaba.

 ** _Una docena de momentos se reflejan en un lago dorado_**

Exactamente a las 12 de la noche en aquel lago cuyas aguas parecían doradas por el reflejo de la luz de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban…

 ** _Una falsa luna azul es el punto de inicio para una búsqueda indeterminada_**

El reflejo de la luna azul mostraba un punto en medio del lago, Satoshi y Serena nadaron hacia ese lugar y por debajo del agua la luz que se filtraba.

 ** _A través de una brecha…_**

Una grieta muy grande que era imposible que pasara desapercibida para alguien había aparecido de la nada y ambos niños nadaron a través de ella logrando llegar a una cueva subterránea.

 ** _… y al llegar a una puerta hay gravada una sola palabra_**

En ese lugar había una gigante doble puerta hecha de oro, en el lugar donde deberían estar las perillas había una placa con la forma de una mano grabada y en la parte superior de la puerta podía leerse una sola palabra.

 **DETERMINACIÓN.**

Satoshi y Serena miraron extrañados el que pensaron era su obstáculo más grande a superar antes de llegar a donde estaba el collar del diamante purpura.

-No se abre…-dijo Serena tratando de empujar las puertas.

-No creo que podamos abrirla así de fácil… debe haber un truco…-comentó Satoshi inspeccionando los alrededores.

\- ¡Debe de haber algo más! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de abrirla! -dijo la pelimiel desesperada empujando con todo lo que podía, tomó algo de impulso y se estampo contra las puertas dobles, pero solo se lastimo el brazo, trato de hacerlo nuevamente, pero fue detenida por Satoshi.

-¡Basta! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! -la retuvo como pudo mientras ella se removía inquieta.

\- ¡Tengo que abrirla! ¡Necesito ese collar!

La ojiazul se logró soltar empujando a Satoshi quien cayó de sentón sin poder evitar que su amiga se estrellara contra la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera hacer otro movimiento para auto lesionarse tiro de su tobillo haciéndola caer, con rapidez tomó las manos de Serena poniéndolas sobre su espalda mientras se sentaba sobre ella impidiendo que se moviera.

\- ¡Detente Serena! ¡Solo te estás haciendo daño! -le grito tratando de contener los movimientos de la pelimiel que intentaba desesperadamente liberarse.

\- ¡Satoshi quítateme de encima! ¡Suéltame! ¡Necesito abrir esa puerta!

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué necesitas tan desesperadamente ese collar que te importa poco salir herida para poder conseguirlo?! ¡La Serena de siempre no perdería el control en una situación como esta! -bajo su tono de voz sintiendo como esta estaba por quebrarse-No soporto ver cómo te lastimas sin razón… por favor… por favor dime por que necesitas tanto ese collar… estoy tratando de comprenderte…

Ella sintió una lagrima caer en su brazo y solo hasta entonces entendió, que tal y como ella lo había hecho, Satoshi estaba tratando de contener su preocupación por ella durante todo ese tiempo… siempre que estaban juntos él se mostraba despreocupado y nunca le preguntaba nada acerca de lo que había hecho o estado haciendo aun cuando él sabía que seguramente había tenido un mal día. Él siempre estaba ahí únicamente tratando de hacerla tener bonitos recuerdos para borrar todos los malos momentos que tenía.

Cuando su amistad se hizo más profunda el siguió tratando de ocultar su preocupación para que ella no le negara su compañía porque sabía que con una actitud normal y fingiendo que nada pasaba era la manera en la que podía estar con Serena sin hacer que ella se sintiera agobiada por las inquietudes que él tenía sobre su querida amiga… sin embargo ya había llegado a su límite.

Satoshi ya no quería sentir que seguía habiendo una barrera en la amistad que ambos tenían, quería apoyarla en la buenas y en las malas y compartir con ella dolor y risas. Cuando Serena finalmente lo entendió dejó de luchar para liberarse y al sentir que se daba por vencida el pelinegro la soltó ayudándola a incorporarse.

Ella se echó a llorar en su pecho mostrando por primera vez que no era una chica tan fuerte como le quería hacer creer a todo el mundo.

-Yo solo quería ver mi deseo concedido…-sollozó apegándose con más fuerza contra el pelinegro que le acariciaba el cabello dejándola desahogarse-Solo quería tener a papá de vuelta para que mi madre vuelva a ser la misma de antes y vuelva a quererme… no soporto que siga ignorándome como si no fuera su hija… si pudiera… si tan solo pudiera hacer que papá volviera todo volvería a la normalidad… es por eso que necesito ese collar.

-Tranquila… no todo está perdido Serena… si no pudimos hoy lo conseguiremos otro día… No hay que rendirnos hasta el final… ya verás que encontraremos una forma de abrir esa puerta y tu deseo será concedido, una vez que eso este hecho nos prepararemos para nuestro viaje a través de Kanto, ya veras, todo va a salir bien-trato de consolarla.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó apretando la camisa mojada del chico a un sin dejar que este viera su rostro.

-¡Te lo prometo!

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Quiero agradecer a esas pocas personitas que se molestaron en dejarme un comentario, espero que hayan sufrido este capitulo XD**

 **Skalona43: tal vez los siga haciendo XD**

 **Rodrigo10: te diere que no estas del todo equivocado con lo del deseo... me pregunto si este capitulo te habra dejado con mas dudas que respuestas XD**

 **Guest : Apuesto a que quedaste con mas intriga XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Final

Una hora, era todo lo que la entrada hacia la cueva donde estaba oculto el collar del diamante purpura duraba y ambos chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de ello pues el lugar comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente dándoles problemas para lograr escapar a tiempo antes de quedarse atrapados entre las 2 entradas hasta la próxima luna azul.

A pesar de no ver cumplido su objetivo se podía decir que al final obtuvieron algo bueno de esa pequeña y a la vez peligrosa aventura, pues la amistad entre ambos se había fortalecido. Ya no existía esa pequeña barrera entre ambos y ahora Satoshi era libre de demostrar su preocupación por ella sin temor a que se alejara de él.

Hasta esos momentos Serena pensaba que lo mejor era mantener esa distancia, no quería entristecer a su amigo con sus desgracias así que por ello trataba de involucrarlo lo menos posible en sus asuntos. Por ese motivo jugaba con él, pero no lo dejaba enterarse de sus problemas ni se mostraba deprimida cuando estaba a su lado, por más ganas que tuviera de llorar se tragaba sus lágrimas en su presencia tratando de no mostrarse su lado débil jamás. Pero guardarse todo el dolor para sí misma y llorar en soledad poco a poco la iba destruyendo, no fue capaz de entender que el dolor disminuía si lo compartías con alguien que te diera su apoyo incondicional y por primera vez en su vida se sentía aliviada de haber llorado en presencia de Satoshi.

Desahogarse le había servido para calmar un poco las inquietudes de su corazón y sentirse más cercana al pelinegro, sus palabras de consuelo lograron hacerla feliz al menos por un momento y dio paso a que su convivencia fuera más amena. Desde entonces Serena no se guardaba sus sentimientos, dejaba que su amigo supiera cómo era que verdaderamente se estaba sintiendo y sacar todo eso que la dañaba le hacía sentirse libre de peso.

Para una niña que parecía ya no tener nada que perder, por un momento, parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando… el año que convivieron juntos le hizo a Serena darse cuenta de los sentimientos que crecían dentro de ella. Cuando finalmente viera su deseo cumplido y ambos alcanzaran 12 años definitivamente irían juntos a una gran aventura, en busca de una nueva meta para sí misma mientras recorrían la región de Kanto, ella apoyaría a Satoshi en su meta hasta el final.

Lástima que el destino quisiera otra cosa. En su segunda oportunidad para explorar la cueva se habían citado esa noche en el mismo lugar de la ultima vez. Esta vez se aseguró de llegar más temprano que ella y con paciencia se sentó a esperar a su amiga… pero esta nunca llegó.

Preocupado y extrañado hizo lo mismo las siguientes 2 noches de luna azul pero no había ni rastros de Serena. Había ido a visitar su casa durante esos días, pero tampoco había nadie, su única esperanza era verla era en su lugar de reunión, pero paso una semana sin que supiera lo que le había sucedido a la castaña. Por su parte, la señora Delia no estaba más informada de lo que lo estaba su hijo, al ver a Satoshi tan deprimido por la desaparición de su amiga se dio a la tarea de investigar un poco, pero lo poco que descubrió no le era muy útil, solo sabía que habían visto a una ambulancia llegar a la casa de la niña.

La madre de Satoshi pudo darse una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido y el panorama no era nada alentador. Lo único que Delia podía hacer por su hijo en esos momentos era intentar animarlo diciéndole que seguro su Serena estaría bien.

Paso un mes que para el pelinegro fue un martirio, había pasado tanto tiempo con Serena que hasta se le había olvidado que era lo que hacía constantemente antes de conocerla. Para ser sinceros siempre trataba de pasar la mayor parte de su día con la pelimiel, cuando ella no podía encontrarse con él, Satoshi por lo general se la pasaba en casa tratando de distraerse o iba al parque para tratar de que el tiempo pasara más rápido y volver a ver a su amiga cuanto antes. Desde que se conocían, Serena y él no habían estado sin verse por más de una semana aun cuando ella a veces solía tener trabajos extras, no verla por todo un mes y no saber qué era lo que le había pasado lo tenía con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Otro aburrido día transcurría en la vida de Satoshi y al llegar a lado usual de reunión, ahí estaba ella, luego de un mes por fin la volvía a ver.

\- ¡Serena! -corrió hacia ella muy alegre encontrársela y sin ser consciente de sus acciones la estrecho entre sus brazos- Me tenías muy preocupado-la separo tan rápido como la había abrazado mirándola a los ojos con una ligera irritación mientras sostenía los brazos de la chica con algo de presión, no era lo suficiente para lastimarla pero paso por desapercibida la ligera mueca de dolor que la ojiazul esbozó- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

-L-Lo lamento-se disculpó sonando un tanto neutral.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Te estuve esperando para ir a la cueva a buscar el diamante de los deseos, pero nunca apareciste ¡Desapareciste por más de un mes! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?!-trató de contener su exaltación, pero la chica un poco cohibida dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que su amigo la soltara.

-Lo siento, fue solo una urgencia que carece de importancia, no tienes que preocuparte ¿Ves? Estoy bien-el nerviosismo y la voz quebrada de Serena hizo al pelinegro darse cuenta de que la forma tosca en la que le había hablado.

-No… no tienes que disculparte-retrocedió sintiéndose culpable-Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa manera, pero temía que algo horrible te hubiera pasado… comencé a pensar que ya no volverías y…

-No importa…-lo interrumpió haciendo que él posara sus ojos en su rosto inmutable, a pesar de que ella no reflejaba ninguna emoción el pelinegro podía detectar fácilmente que Serena estaba mucho mas decaída de lo normal.

-No me contaras lo que sucedió ¿verdad?-suspiró pesadamente y la aludida desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

El silencio entre ambos casi podía hacerse tangible pero no duro mucho y antes de que Satoshi pudiera hacer algún movimiento Serena se había lanzado a sus brazos haciendo que cayera de sentón luego de que su espalda chocara contra un árbol. La ojiazul ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico. Aunque tal acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, Satoshi solo se dedico a acariciarle la cabeza mientras ella lloraba sin parar… justo como aquella vez en la cueva.

Si había algo que Satoshi admiraba de Serena era lo fuerte que era. Aunque no sabía absolutamente todos los detalles de su situación estaba al tanto de la dura vida que su amiga había tenido hasta ahora, sin embargo la pelimiel muy rara vez lloraba tan desconsoladamente como en esos momentos. Aquella vez de luna azul había sido la primera y la única vez que la había visto llorar de forma hasta ese momento, tanto así, que se le partía el corazón de escucharla gimotear en su pecho pero la dejaba desahogarse.

Solo hasta entonces notó que debajo de la manga de su querida amiga había una venda en su brazo derecho.

-Serena…-susurró entristecido sin dejar de acariciar su pelo con suavidad y preocupado por la herida que no había notado hasta ese momento, trataba de transmitirle toda la calidez posible. Ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

-Por favor Satoshi… solo por hoy, solo por esta vez permanezcamos de esta manera en silencio… te prometo-sollozó-Que mañana te contare todo… pero por ahora solo quédate conmigo de esta manera, es lo único que necesito en estos momentos…

El pelinegro envolvió a Serena con sus brazos y como si fuera mera acción de reflejo bajo un poco su rostro posando delicadamente un beso en la cabeza de la chica.

-Estaré aquí para ti el tiempo que necesites.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche al llegar a su casa su madre lo recibió algo preocupada.

-¡Satoshi!-pudo ver por la expresión en su rostro que su madre no tenía nada bueno que decirle.

-¿Sucede algo madre?-logró preguntar fingiendo un tono decaído, las instrucciones de Serena fueron muy claras "Actúa como si no nos hubiéramos visto".

-Se trata de tu amiga…-la angustia de su madre ante la mención de la pelimiel lo hizo turbarse genuinamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿La has visto?-interrogó casi con desesperación.

-No sé si tienes la edad suficiente para saber esto Satoshi, pero tu amiga nunca estuvo en una buena posición… la situación de esa niña es sumamente difícil y no sé si serás capaz de entenderlo-comentó la señora tomando asiento, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo sentándose frente a su progenitora en aquella pequeña sala.

-Puede que solo tenga 9 años madre, pero conozco a Serena desde hace 3 y he logrado entender un poco de su sufrimiento… tal vez tengas razón y no lo comprenda de todo pero… hare mi mejor esfuerzo para comprender todo lo que la rodea y así poder apoyarla de manera incondicional.

Su madre esbozó una ligera sonrisa, después de todo estar con esa niña había ayudado a su hijo a comprender un poco mejor las cosas de la vida que normalmente se aprenden con el sufrimiento, podía decirse que había madurado un poco más de lo que un niño de su edad debería.

-Serena perdió a su padre en un accidente de mina, ella debió haber sido la más afectada pero su madre simplemente no lo pudo soportar. Esta cayó en un estado de depresión tal que se olvido de que tenía una hija al grado de ignorarla y negar su acercamiento.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar las palabras de Serena tras su desesperación por llegar al collar de diamante. "Solo quería tener a papá de vuelta para que mi madre vuelva a ser la misma de antes y vuelva a quererme… no soporto que siga ignorándome como si no fuera su hija…"

Nunca se imagino que la situación era tan grave como para que a la pelimiel le importara poco herirse a sí misma al tratar de abrir la puerta dorada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras continuaba escuchando a su progenitora hablar.

-Tu amiga tuvo que madurar más rápido de lo normal y aprender a hacer cosas de adultos como trabajar para no morir de hambre, el poco dinero que ella ganaba le ayudaba a alimentarse a sí misma y a su madre pero… hace un mes la madre de Serena intentó quitarse la vida, las heridas que se infringió esa mujer fueron tan graves que el hospital de aquí no pudo tratarlas y tuvieron que transferirla al hospital de ciudad verde, estuvo todo este tiempo internada he intento suicidarse más de una vez, en una ocasión tu amiga trato de detenerla y fue herida en el brazo…

El recuerdo de la venda vino a la mente de Satoshi y apretó los puños inconscientemente.

-Recientemente su madre ha sido internada en un centro de atención de ayuda mental y debido a que Serena no tiene familiares que se hagan cargo de ella la llevaron a un orfanato pero huyó de ahí hace una semana y la están buscando por todos lados… tu amiga está desaparecida.

"Actúa como si no nos hubiéramos visto".

Sus palabras de repente cobraban sentido. Ella no quería ser encontrada y llevada a un orfanato.

¿Por qué Serena tenía que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Cómo era que una persona que había perdido el amor familiar aun seguía siendo amable y cálida? ¿Eran este tipo de cosas de las que no quería que se enterara?

Antes de darse cuenta las lagrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, hasta ese momento había sido incapaz de comprender a profundidad el dolor de su amiga pero probablemente si hubiera sido él en su lugar no podría seguir sonriendo jamás… ni siquiera de manera falsa…

-Nunca pensé que ella… Serena… Ahora me doy cuenta porque jamás quiso contarme nada…

-Ella probablemente no quería que tu sufrieras al enterarte de lo que le estaba pasando… o tal vez para ella era muy doloroso comentarlo.

-Yo…-se puso de pie ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo-Ire a mi cuarto madre…-susurró por lo bajo antes de retirarse.

Delia quedo pensativa sobre si había sido lo mejor contarle la verdad a su hijo, pero de cualquier forma era mejor que verlo deprimido mientras conservaba la esperanza de volver a ver a su amiga… era probable que nunca más se la encontrara, esperaba que donde quiera que estuviera, Serena se encontrara bien. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era darle espacio a su hijo y rogar que a esas alturas no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por esa niña o su pequeño sufriría por primera vez el dolor de perder a su primer amor.

.

.

.

Tal y como había prometido Serena trato de explicarle a Satoshi su situación pero este simple y sencillamente le cambio de tema retándola a una carrera a la cueva que tenían como guarida, la mantuvo distraída todo el día recorriendo el bosque, nadando y jugando con algunos pokemon. Solo hasta el final ella se dio cuenta que en realidad él ya estaba al tanto de su situación y prefería hacerla pensar en cosas que no fueran dolorosas.

-Muchas gracias Satoshi-por primera vez en mucho tiempo la volvía a ver sonreír así y sintió un latido irregular en su corazón… sin notarlo sus mejillas se colorearon levemente de carmín antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

El año antes de la siguiente luna azul paso muy rápido, a Satoshi le costaba un poco inventar excusas creíbles para que su madre no supiera que salía a encontrarse con Serena. Delia pensaba que su hijo había superado finalmente la desaparición de su quería amiga pero aun tenía la esperanza de que tal vez en el futuro su hijo la volviera a encontrar.

Una vieja leyenda decía que desafortunados amantes solo tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse las noches que durara la luna azul, por algún motivo aquello rondo por unos momentos la cabeza de Satoshi pero por más que pensaba no le encontraba relación con la historia del diamante purpura. Hasta la fecha no había encontrado nada que le dijera como abrir esa puerta.

-Prométeme que no te aventaras contra la puerta en cuento la veas Serena… la ultima vez…

La dulce risita de la pelimiel lo desconcertó.

-No te preocupes, se cómo hacer que se abra-sonrió antes de hundirse en las aguas del lago dorado siendo seguida por Satoshi.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la grieta que debían de atravesar, mas allá del túnel y una vez fuera del agua la puerta dorada se alzaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-preguntó el pelinegro notando como su amiga se acercaba a la puerta dorada.

Ella posó su mano en la placa donde deberían estar las perillas de la puerta.

-Voy a atravesar esta cueva y a conseguir ese diamante de los deseos cueste lo que cueste-dijo decidida.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando un túnel que era iluminado por lo que parecían cristales brillantes por todos lados. El pelinegro miro incrédulo como su amiga daba un par de pasos hacia adelante para luego voltearse a verlo, el hizo amago de seguirla pero cuando llegó al margo de las puertas una pared invisible lo detuvo.

-¿Qué?-murmuró incrédulo-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Serena?

-Durante el tiempo en ciudad verde descubrí algo acerca de la leyenda, la palabra arriba de la puerta dice: "determinación" la cueva solo deja entrar a aquellos que la tengan, la primera vez no se abrió debido a que yo estaba más desesperada que determinada a conseguir el collar de diamante purpura yo tengo un objetivo en claro y hare lo necesario para cumplirlo, tú has venido aquí sin un deseo tan fuerte como el mío, por eso la cueva no te deja entrar. De cualquier forma lo mejor es que te vayas… esta cueva es un lugar peligroso y engañoso, una hora no será suficiente para encontrar el diamante no sé si 2 días también lo serán así que lo mejor será que regreses a casa, asegúrate de salir de aquí antes de que se acabe la hora o te quedaras entre las 2 entradas hasta mañana por la noche…-dudo antes de decir lo siguiente pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque sabía que bien podía no salir de ahí en lugar de decir adiós le dijo:- ¡Nos veremos luego!

-¡Serena! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir sola! ¡Serena!-grito al verla perderse en la oscuridad mientras golpeaba la pared invisible que lo retenía fuera de ese lugar.

-"¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?"-pensó preocupado.

Resignado, a Satoshi no le quedo mas confiar en que todo saldría bien, los minutos se le hicieron eternos e incluso llego a pensar que llevaba ahí milenios y la opresión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Trato de ignorar el sentimiento hasta que a lo lejos el grito de la pelimiel lo perturbo.

-¡Serena!-trato de atravesar con todas sus fuerzas la pared invisible la cueva comenzó a temblar indicando que el periodo de una hora estaba por terminar, fácilmente podía nadar de regreso al exterior pero no podía dejar a su amiga sola en ese lugar aun si implicaba que no podría salir de ahí hasta la noche siguiente-"Tengo que salvarla"-ese pensamiento le permitió atravesar la pared perdiendo un poco el equilibrio pero recuperándolo en el mismo instante antes de irse de boca contra el suelo.

Estaba determinado a protegerla a cualquier costo…incluso si el costo llegaba a ser su propia vida.

Ese tipo de determinación era la necesaria para ingresar a la cueva.

Por donde se viera la cueva parecía un lugar de pesadilla, cristales que goteaban liquido morado, gases ácidos e incluso lluvia de estalactitas en casi cualquier lado, el peligro en ese lugar no podía ser más tangible y así, con gran esfuerzo logro llegar a Serena que estaba a la mitad de un muro rocoso tratando de escalar de hoyo a donde había caído mientras en aquel agujero el nivel de lava iba ascendiendo.

-¡Serena!-grito espantado al ver el peligro que corría su amiga ahí abajo.

-¡Satoshi!-exclamó ella sorprendida.

-¡Dame un segundo, te sacare de ahí de inmediato!

Era una suerte que trajera en su mochila una cuerda, realmente no sabía que esperar al entrar a la cueva así que llevo lo que considero necesario. Lanzó un extremo a Serena indicándole que se la sujetara a la cintura por precaución, con la fuerza que tuvo comenzó a ayudarla a subir no tardando mucho en ponerla a salvo.

-Satoshi tu…ya paso una hora… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No iba a dejarte sola. Esta cueva es un poco más peligrosa de lo que esperaba… será mejor que no nos separemos-dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-Vamos, hay que encontrar ese diamante para salir cuando la entrada se abra nuevamente, tenemos menos de 24 horas.

-Ah… si… tienes razón…-tomó su mano poniéndose de pie-Sin lugar a dudas lo lograremos.

Ese lugar era como un laberinto mientras más se adentraban más complicado era avanzar por ese tétrico lugar, el peligro y el riesgo de salir heridos se hacía cada vez mayor. A pesar de que tan solo eran dos niños perdidos en cuan cueva se las arreglaron para de alguna manera sobrevivir al lugar. Lo más cerca que Serena estuvo de salir herida fue salvada por Satoshi nuevamente quien evito que unos cristales le cayeran encima.

A tan solo 3 horas de que la entrada se abriera en la segunda noche de luna azul, lograron llegar a la cámara donde estaba el collar del diamante purpura.

-¡Lo hicimos Satoshi! ¡Por fin!-exclamó con alegría corriendo a tomar la tan preciada gema, el aludido apenas y podía mantenerse en pie mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí-de una esquina oscura de la cama la figura translucida de una bella mujer pelinegra hizo acto de presencia-Mi nombre es Valerie y soy la conciencia del diamante purpura, mi trabajo es valuar tu deseo, puedo ver que has llegado hasta aquí con uno muy especifico-se dirigió a Serena.

-Asi es yo…

-Es una lástima-interrumpió Valerie-No se puede traer a la vida a alguien que ya está muerto… a menos que…

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Hare lo que sea necesario!

La enigmática pelinegra sonrio.

-Una vida a cambio de una vida, esas son las reglas. Ese chico de atrás tuyo… él será el precio

-¿Qué?

Cuando Serena se giró vio a su amigo caer al suelo respirando de manera agitada.

-¡Satoshi!-gritó corriendo a su lado y acunándolo en sus brazos- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!-gritó.

-¿Qué le hice yo? No querida, su estado actual es causa tuya ¿No te diste cuenta verdad?

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-En aquel momento…-recordó haber sido empujada, de los cristales que cayeron uno debió herirlo impregnándolo con veneno... eso explicaba porque desde ese momento no iba por delante de ella, no quería que viera que había sido herido por protegerla.

-Ahhh, estabas tan enfocada en llegar al collar del diamante que no te diste cuenta de que tu querido amigo estaba envenenado. Oh, pero descuida-hizo un ademan con su mano haciendo aparecer en esta un cuchillo de plata que le extendió a la pelimiel- Si lo matas ahora antes de que el veneno lo haga podrás tener de regreso a tu padre, este chico de todas maneras morirá. Mejor que su vida sirva para algo ¿No?-se burlo Valerie.

Serena miró a la mujer con rabia mientras abrazaba a Satoshi conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No sacrificare una persona importante para mí a cambio de ese deseo!

El chico en sus brazos extendió la mano tomando el cuchillo para la gran sorpresa de Serena.

-¡¿S-Sa- Satoshi?!

-Está bien Serena…-dijo difícilmente pues apenas y podía respirar adecuadamente-Al entrar a la cueva sabia los riesgos que corría… no me importaba incluso dar mi vida por la tuya, entre sabiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento… es por eso que me alegra si al menos con mi muerte se concede tu deseo…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y él puso entre las manos de la ojiazul aquella arma homicida, ella dejo las lagrimas rebalsar por sus mejillas mientras veía el rostro resignado de su fiel amigo. ¿Hasta qué extremos lo había hecho llegar por su propio bienestar?

-Satoshi… ¿Por qué…?-preguntó temblorosa.

-Porque solo quiero que tú seas feliz… ya has…-tosió un poco-Sufrido demasiado-trato de sonreír.

-¡No! ¡Todo esto ha sido mi culpa! ¡No pienso dejarte morir! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Tienes un sueño por cumplir! ¡Personas que esperan tu regreso! ¡Aventuras por vivir! ¡Tienes todo un futuro por delante y yo todo lo que tengo eres tú! No voy a dejar que mueras…-lloró ella fijando su vista en la conciencia del diamante purpura-¡Salva su vida! ¡Sea cual sea el precio lo pagare!

-Serena…-el pelinegro sentía como se le cerraba la garganta y su voz se iba perdiendo, el dolor que sentía a causa del veneno no era si quiera capaz de expresarlo.

-Ara ¿Estás segura de lo que pides? El precio de tu deseo es demasiado alto, bueno, a ti de todas formas no te queda más que perder-se burló-Ser ignorada llega a ser muy doloroso ¿verdad? A pesar de que has sido abandonada por los amigos que tenias ha habido gente que te ha dado apoyo, gente de buen corazón que te ha brindado su ayuda en varios momentos, entonces, como pago por salvar la vida de este chico tu existencia pasara desapercibida para todo el mundo, excepto para los pokemon y para aquellos que han estado al borde de la muerte, así que no te preocupes este chico que has salvado podrá verte pero para todos los demás serás alguien inexistente-rio con gracia y elegancia.

-No me importa… Si es para salvar a Satoshi…-sonrió débilmente mientras cristalinas gotas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos-Entonces habrá valido la pena.

-Entonces…-Valerie chasqueo los dedos-Esta hecho, he concedido tu deseo.

La herida en el brazo de Satoshi había desaparecido mientras este se encontraba estable y dormido. Ella lloró abrazando al pelinegro tan fuerte como pudo, había estado a punto de perderlo.

-Bien… si eso ha sido todo.

-Tengo otro deseo-comentó la pelimiel sin levantar la vista.

-Te escucho-sonrió enigmática.

-Satoshi ha sido capaz de llegar tan lejos por mi… no quiero que sufra a mi causa, ni que intente algo mas por mi bien… él no parece él único que ha sufrido por mi culpa… mi madre también. Y es por eso que… -dudo un poco de decirlo pero se armo de dolor para pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras-Quiero que borres todo rastro de mi existencia en la memoria de ambos-levantó la vista mirando a la pelinegra con decisión.

.

.

.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno, con la novedad de que esta historia se sigue extendiendo más de lo que esperaba, pero no pude evitarlo, me dolio y a la vez conmovió escribir esto y pues me clave, espero que les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado en continuar y decirles que este iba a ser el capítulo final, pero ¡Del siguiente si no pasa!**

John: No se cuanto habras esperado pero aquí esta

Guest: Supongo que se ve interesante la historia, tan interesante que se extendió mas de lo planeado.

Dashting: Al menos conmoví a alguien XD espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, me costo escribirlo y al fin mostre el deseo y el precio XD solo que fueron 2 deseos, ya deben saber cual fue el segundo precio que Serena pago.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo final

-Borrar todo rastro de tu existencia en las memorias de ese chico y tu madre es imposible-declaro Valerie con indiferencia tomando a la pelimiel por sorpresa.

\- ¿Imposible? ¡Haz salvado la vida de Satoshi, borrar sus recuerdos sobre mi debería ser pan comido! -exclamó ella con cierto desespero.

-Debes saber, que los deseos y los precios tienen sus límites, borrar y bloquear los recuerdos son 2 cosas diferentes, he dicho que no puedo borrar sus recuerdos, lo cual implica que no puedo borrar todo rastro de tu existencia de la memoria de ellos, sin embargo, si puedo bloquearlos.

-Eso… ¿Qué significa? -el ligero temor reflejado en su rostro hizo a Valerie sonreír complacida.

La mujer de ojos purpura camino delicadamente hasta el altar donde aún estaba posado el diamante purpura.

-Los recuerdos son parte de una persona, estos encierran las decisiones tomadas, las experiencias ganadas y las lecciones aprendidas, hacen a las personas ser como son actualmente, la mente y el cuerpo almacenan estas memorias y aun si estas desaparecen de la mente, el cuerpo jamás olvida. Es por eso que no es posible "borrar todo rastro de tu existencia" por si mismas esas experiencias son como una gema muy preciada y vendrían a ser técnicamente un pago muy elevado de un deseo. Esas memorias se convierten en hermosos cristales que equivalen a poderosa magia para seres como yo.

-Esas memorias… ¿Pueden ser un pago? -preguntó la ojiazul tratando de comprender.

-Lo son solo si el deseo pedido lo amerita. No es muy común llegar a pedir tal pago, es por eso que no puedo conceder tu deseo, lo único que puedo hacer es bloquear esas memorias para que tanto él como tu madre no te recuerden. Sin embargo, debido a que este chico tiene una fuerte conexión contigo, aun si bloqueo todos los recuerdos en los que estés involucrada, el convivir contigo nuevamente hará que te recuerde percibiendo vagamente una sensación familiar al estar a tu lado y probablemente lo mismo ocurra con tu madre-explico ella mientras trazaba círculos en la superficie del diamante totalmente desinteresada en su entorno-Dado a que tu objetivo es que te olviden supongo que de todas formas no planeabas convivir con ellos luego de que hubiera concedido tu deseo, pero dependerá de ti el que te recuerden o no. Sin embargo, el precio de tu deseo, si es que estas dispuesta a pagarlo, será que no podrás volver a poner un pie fuera de este bosque jamás.

-Está bien-sintió un escozor en sus ojos mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Satoshi que reposaba entre sus brazos-De todas maneras, no tengo lugar al cual volver ni alguien que espere mi regreso-hipo débilmente-Si mamá olvida todo sobre mi estoy segura que podrá seguir adelante, la escuche decirlo, yo le recuerdo demasiado a papá y es por eso que jamás salió de su depresión ¿Cómo superar el recuerdo de alguien a quien amas si tienes presente un recordatorio constante de esa persona? Ella saldrá adelante lo sé. En cuanto a Satoshi, él siempre dice que no hay que rendirse hasta el final si descubre el precio que pague… si llega a recordar lo que sucedió aquí, tratara de buscar la manera de remediarlo incluso si eso le cuesta sus metas y sueños, no puedo permitir eso luego de que todo esto haya sido mi culpa, por eso si me olvida no perderá nada, seguirá siendo un chico alegre que no se afligirá por la situación de una niña que tan solo tuvo la mala suerte de vivir un par de desgracias-trato de dar su mejor sonrisa pensando que al menos él tenía un cálido futuro.

-Serena…-Satoshi susurro a recobrando la conciencia.

-Entonces concederé tu deseo.

Aún estaba algo debilitado, pero había logrado escuchar la conversación, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para moverse o hacer algo y evitar que se cumpliera ese deseo. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que el plomo y sus ojos alcanzaron a adaptarse a la poca luz de la cueva logrando ver el rostro aliviado de Serena. Ella esbozo una leve sonrisa aun con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo algo que no logro escuchar pues en un segundo las cosas parecían haber comenzado a desvanecerse. A pesar de no haber alcanzado a oír lo que dijo en su mente en esos momentos el ultimo recuerdo fue el de sus labios moviéndose… ella había dicho "Te quiero".

Para cuando el pelinegro se despertó sintió una opresión en su pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar, la escena en la que se encontraba había perdido importancia cuando sintió a su madre abrazarlo aliviada. Se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque y cercano a un lago sin saber si quiera como llegó ahí. Su madre llamo a unos oficiales y lo habían estado buscando desde la noche. A pesar de que lo interrogaron no supo decir cómo llegó ahí, solo pudo responder que estaba buscando a alguien, su madre sorprendida le pregunto si era a Serena a quien había estado buscando y sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo dejo pasmado, de alguna manera escuchar ese nombre hacia que se sintiera fuera de lugar… la sensación de que hacía falta algo le inundaba de tal modo que todo en esos momentos todo parecía irreal.

Al día siguiente volvió al bosque buscando a esa tal Serena que por algún motivo no podía recordar…

Había disimulado muy bien ante su madre el haber olvidado a esa niña y por ello mismo no pudo preguntar a nadie por ella además de que nadie sabía en donde estaba ella y él mismo se cuestionaba porque tenía esa sensación de que necesitaba encontrarla.

Su madre había dejado de nombrarla y poco a poco se hacía cada vez menos consiente de esa persona. Sin poder recordar, sin saber nada de ella, poco a poco esas memorias terminaron completamente bloqueadas de sus recuerdos y fue como si no la hubiera conocido jamás.

.

.

.

-No paraste de recorrer el bosque buscándome a pesar de que no sabías exactamente a quien debías encontrar. Valerie me dijo que estabas tan aferrado a mis recuerdos que estos tardarían en ser bloqueados por completo y por eso aún tenías una leve noción de mi existencia así que tuve que mantenerme alejada de ti mientras seguías buscándome-explico Serena.

-Jajajaja-rió como si hubiera enloquecido sosteniéndose la cabeza que acabada de asimilar todo lo que había pasado-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Puedo recordar perfectamente todo lo que sucedió y tenías razón en algo Serena iba… no, más bien, voy a remediar lo que sucedió sin importar el costo-dijo alzando la vista con determinación.

-¡Satoshi…!

Y antes de que pudiera actual el susodicho había salido corriendo para sorpresa de Serena y de sus amigos quienes al igual que la chica se dispusieron a seguirlo.

-¡Pikachu electro bola al árbol! ¡hay que bloquearles el paso.

-¡Pika!

Su fiel compañero pokémon asintió llevando a cabo el ataque nombrado para derribar un árbol cercano y bloquearles el paso a sus amigos.

Sabía que eso no los detendría, pero le daría al menos unos minutos de ventaja y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que Misty y Brock no pudieran seguirlo. Sin embargo, Serena… ella sin lugar a dudas ya había intuido hacia donde se dirigía y si había sido capaz de sacrificar tanto para asegurar que él no se lamentara luego de lo sucedido en la cueva, entonces también haría lo necesario para que él pagara el precio de su felicidad.

Pero esta vez no podía dejar que ella actuara.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo la sensación de que algo le hacía falta, se cuestionaba sobre sus metas, siempre dijo querer ser un maestro pokémon pero no sabía la razón. Siempre se entusiasmaba de viajar a nuevas regiones con compañía, pero no sabía porque tenía la sensación de que había alguien más con quien le hubiera gustado compartir sus viajes y sus logros.

Cuando por fin había comprendido lo que gustar de alguien significaba no podría explicar porque no se sentía atraído por ninguna chica, ¿porque inevitablemente buscaba ojos azules que le transmitieran un sentimiento de calidez? ¿Por qué siempre parecía buscar a una chica de cabellos color miel? ¿Por qué las comparaba a todas buscando inconscientemente que tuvieran las características ideales que rondaban por su mente?

Nunca pudo entenderlo. Y en las noches solía mirar las estrellas tan solo haciéndose esas mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

Pero cuando la vio en el bosque, cuando después de salvar a esa pikachu había levantado la vista topándose con esa hermosa chica sintió como si todo su mundo se estremeciera y algo en el fondo de su corazón se removiera.

Por alguna razón sintió una increíble alegría al verla. Alegría que trato de disimular, no sabía porque, pero esa sensación le gustaba. No importaba porque motivo se sentía así o quien era ella, todo lo que importaba era que se sentía bien, que estar con ella aun cuando hacía pocos segundos que la conocía lo hacían feliz y no lo podía explicar.

Incluso cuando escucho su nombre y una sensación terriblemente familiar lo invadió perturbándolo un poco lo único que quería hacer era mirarla y sonreír. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ser cuidadoso al acercarse a ella. Pero no podía evitar el sentimiento que en él afloraba ¿Habría sido amor a primera vista?

Aun si lo era mantuvo la calma en todo momento tratando de no mostrar abiertamente su sentir.

Cuando ella anuncio que se tenía que ir la sensación de que si la dejaba irse así por así jamás volvería a verla lo hizo alarmarse y casi desesperadamente se vio obligado a actuar llevando a la susodicha a una situación donde tendría que decidir si podrían volverse a encontrar. Y rogo a los cielos porque ella accediera porque estaba seguro que no dormiría esa noche sabiendo que jamás volvería a verla.

Convivir con ella esos días le hacía sentirse a gusto. No comprendía como era que podía hablar e interactuar con ella como si hacia años que se conocieran. La sensación de familiaridad había sido fácilmente opacada con el latir de su corazón al estar cerca de ella. Así que de esa manera se sentía gustar de alguien…

Todos los días eran divertidos. Solo verla le sacaba una sonrisa y verla reír cuando le contaba sus aventuras era lo que más le gustaba. Podía afirmar con toda seguridad que estaba enamorado de esa misteriosa chica del bosque. A pesar de todo no comprendía como es que se había enamorado tan rápido hasta ahora.

Sin saberlo se había enamorado de ella cuando era niño. Quería estar a su lado, quiera verla sonreír, quería que ambos viajaran juntos y ayudarle a encontrar una meta. Quería tantas cosas… y habría hecho lo que fuera por verla feliz.

¿Por qué alguien como ella había sufrido tantas desgracias y aun así se mantenía amable y cálida?

Ella fue capaz de pagar tan alto precio por su vida… y él sin lugar a dudas pagaría un precio mayor para saldar la deuda de Serena. Precisamente porque ella lo sabía había deseado ser olvidada, para que él no tuviera que terminar pagando un precio más alto que el que ella había pagado por salvar su vida.

¿Cuánto habría tenido que sufrir ella hasta ahora?

Sola en el bosque durante años sin ser vista por nadie, sin poder salir del bosque ni hablar con otra persona siendo su única compañía los pokémon y manteniéndose de pie con la motivación de ver a Satoshi a lo lejos cada vez que regresara de una nueva región.

Porque si, eso era lo único que mantenía a Serena, la esperanza de volver a verlo cada año, aunque fuera a lo lejos, aunque fuera por unos minutos y aunque no pudiera acercársele. Tan solo verlo, saber que estaba bien y era feliz era suficiente para que ella sintiera que su deseo había valido la pena.

Serena merecía ser feliz, él quería que fuera feliz y por eso revertiría el pago…

Ella ya no sufriría más él iba a asegurarlo.

-Cueste lo que cueste-murmuro una vez que finalmente se encontraba en la cámara donde reposaba el diamante purpura.

-Anda, pero si eres tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y al parecer recuperaste los recuerdos que bloquee-suspiro derrotada-Por eso le dije a esa chica que se mantuviera alejada de ti… especialmente de ti…

-¡Satoshi!-como era de esperarse Serena corría por los pasillos de la cueva hacia la cámara acercándose a toda velocidad a lado de Nia.

-¡Pikachu cola de hierro a la entrada!

-¡Pika Pika!

-¡No!

El ataque de Pikachu bloqueo la entrada a la cámara con grandes rocas que cayeron de una parte del techo.

-Satoshi escucha. Por favor no pidas ningún deseo… -desesperada comenzó removiendo las pequeñas rocas que le cubran el paso mientras Nia hacia lo mismo tratando de ayudarla.

-Serena-su voz calmada del otro lado del muro de rocas capto la atención de la chica- ¿Por qué deseaste que yo te olvidara? -pregunto a pesar de saber de ante mano su respuesta.

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió su corazón estrujarse de tan solo recordar.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu siempre has sido una persona importante para mí. Nada de lo que diga va a detenerte ¿verdad? Entonces por favor escúchame. Desde el principio me hizo muy feliz conocerte, al fin alguien que no se acercaba a mí por lastima y que no se burlaba de mi situación… prontamente entendí que eso era porque no sabías de mi situación y me esforcé por mantenerte sin saber mucho de mí porque no quería que me miraras como los otros niños. Tu parecías alguien alegre, alguien distinto a mí, tan cálido como un día soleado quería que siguieras siendo así, que no te preocuparas o entristecieras por mí y yo hasta cierto punto llegue a sentir envidia de ti.

Ella bajo la mirada mientras Nia dejaba de remover rocas para acercarse a Serena quien le dedico una débil sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza.

-Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta nuestra amistad creció a tal grado que te fue imposible no preocuparte por mí y por más que quería alejarte para que dejaras de hacerlo descubrí que te necesitaba a mi lado, era lo único bueno en mi vida. No me arrepiento de haber deseado por tu vida ni del precio que pague, pero de seguir juntos después de eso te culparías eternamente de que yo fuera como un fantasma para todo el mundo y comenzarías a buscar la forma de revertir eso… te conozco tan bien como para afirmar que volverías a esta cueva para remediar mi situación… como lo estás haciendo ahora y es porque no quiero que sufras a causa del pago que te pido que lo dejes. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Haz como si yo jamás hubiera existido y deja de preocuparte por lo que me pase!

Ella comenzó a llorar desesperada mientras ponía una mano sobre el muro de rocas como si tratase de transmitir sus deseos a través de ella. Escucho los pasos del joven hacer eco a través de la cámara y supo que él se encontraba justo al frente siendo ambos únicamente divididos por las rocas que había entre ellos.

-Por favor… haz lo que te pido… si terminas sufriendo a mi causa no podre perdonármelo jamás.

Satoshi posó su mano sobre el frio muro de rocas que lo separaba de Serena, justo a la misma altura de la mano de ella como si pudiera detectar la calidez de la chica del otro lado.

-Me hace feliz ser querido por ti a tal punto de que desearas por mi bien-él sonrió débilmente-No cambiaría nada de lo que vivimos porque fui capaz de conocerte y enamorarme de ti…

Tal declaración hizo que Serena abriera los ojos sin evitar un sonrojo.

-Puede que suene egoísta, pero a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera desear que tu padre no haya muerto en ese accidente… no lo hare.

-Satoshi…-la ligera esperanza de que él se hubiera arrepentido de pedir un deseo se fue tal cual como vino.

-Has sufrido tanto a mi causa ¿No es así? -el chico sintió su voz quebrarse-Me pregunto si de no haberme conocido habrías sido feliz….

Ella tembló levemente tras escuchar esas palabras y los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -escucho los pasos del pelinegro alejarse de muro de rocas que los separaba- ¡Satoshi no lo hagas! ¡Por favor detente! ¡No me hagas olvidarte! ¡No hagas que lo que siento por ti desaparezca! ¡No quiero…!

-Yo solo deseo que seas feliz…

-¡Satoshi!

-Entiendo, en ese caso, concederé tu deseo-Serena logro escuchar la voz de Valerie-Y el precio será…

.

.

.

Cuando ella despertó se encontraba en casa… Cierto en casa… ¿Dónde más podría estar si no? La noche anterior había estado trabajando en recetas para la tienda de pokelitos en la que había estado trabajando y se había dormido algo tarde, pero a pesar de estar consciente de eso no podía evitar sentir que todo estaba fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Serena!

Algo… algo estaba mal

\- ¡Baja a desayunar!

Sintió como una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla, pero no entendía por qué.

\- Debió ser solo un mal sueño-murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas que escurrían de sus mejillas.

-¡Pika!

-Ah ¡Nia!

La pikachu hembra salto a sus brazos aparentemente muy alegre.

\- ¡Serena baja ya! ¡Tu padre ya se va a trabajar!

-Eh ¡Si, ya voy mamá!

Todo transcurrió con normalidad ese día. Una mañana normal en pueblo paleta. Como era de esperarse se despertó temprano para desayunar, despidió a su padre, fue a su práctica de rhyhorn con su madre y después a ayudar medio día en la tienda de pokelitos.

Una vez que termino su turno paseo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Por qué… siento como si algo faltara?

Si pikachu la miro extrañada.

-No… nada Nia ¿Hoy es un buen día no lo crees? -sonrió muy contenta- Tengo la sensación de que hoy sucederá algo bueno.

A lo lejos una mujer de ojos purpura la miraba caminar por la calle. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Los cristales que conseguiste de las memorias de esos 2 chicos tienen un brillo especial-comentó alguien a su lado.

-¡Olympia!-exclamo sorprendida-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Escuche que obtuviste cristales de una magia singular de un deseo muy peculiar.

-Su felicidad… que deseo más ambiguo ¿No lo crees? La felicidad de una persona es algo que no tiene precio… por mucho tiempo odie a los humanos, los deseos que pedían siempre eran egoístas, años de conceder ese tipo de deseos me hicieron perder la fe en que existían personas capaces de darlo todo por alguien más… me olvide de que existía ese tipo de los lazos entre personas. Obtuve estas memorias como prueba de que existen y que esos sentimientos pueden prevalecer a pesar de las adversidades y solo quise darles un nuevo comienzo-por primera vez en mucho tiempo Valerie había sonreído con calidez.

-Aunque ¿Sabes? No era necesario hacer que esa chica se mudara aquí… después de todo, las personas destinadas a encontrarse…

Por la calle principal Serena caminó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a la pikachu sobre su hombro. Satoshi pasó a lado de ella leyendo una lista de compras que su madre le había encargado.

-Se volverán a encontrar.

El Pikachu que iba en el hombro derecho del pelinegro volteó y su mirada se topó con la de Nia, ambos pokémon saltaron de los hombros de sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Fin

 **Gracias a los pocos que sigueron esta historia, en verdad me ha gustado escribirla y siento que me gusto como quedo. espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y ahora si este ha sido el final de esta historia. Y por si se lo preguntan. El precio del deseo de Satoshi fueron las memorias de ambos.**


End file.
